Moonlight Farewell
by GoThIcToMokO
Summary: Mi hai lasciato. Non te lo potrò mai perdonare. Nulla dura per sempre. Neppure un addio. [RenIchi oneshot]


_**Moonlight farewell**_

Mi hai lasciato. Non te lo potrò mai perdonare.  
La luna splende senza remore, ormai, scampata alla morsa oscura delle nuvole notturne, illuminando di sereno un cielo freddo, privo di stelle; l'aere è così limpido che mi pare quasi di vedere fino alla fine del mondo, osservando un orizzonte senza confini, labile come i pensieri che mi sfrecciano nella mente. Non sono nemmeno pensieri, solo immagini e lampi di sensazioni, fugaci come quel mozzicone di candela che sfrigola di fianco a me, incurante del leggero vento freddo che spazza via gli ultimi cumuli di maltempo. Ha piovuto, sai? Per parecchi giorni il cielo ha sparso le sue lacrime su questa terra già impregnata di tristezza e sangue, senza tregua alcuna; sono rimasto fermo alla finestra, gli occhi fissi su quella malinconia vecchia come il mondo, pensando vagamente se anche tu, se fossi stato presente, avresti osservato la pioggia con me oppure, come sempre, avresti voltato le spalle allo spettacolo soffocante di quelle lacrime senza perché. Nonostante la tua apparente rudezza, non sapevi mai restare impassibile davanti alla pioggia.  
Una volta, lo ricordo come se avvenisse davanti ai miei occhi in questo momento, mi hai rivelato questa tua debolezza, sprofondando ancora di più tra le mie braccia che non avrebbero voluto mai lasciarti andare. "È dannatamente odioso guardare qualcosa e non sapere perché accade. Ti fa sentire così impotente…" Avevo soffocato una risata nel tuo collo profumato, sciocco che non ero altro, lanciandoti un'occhiata piena di stupore e tenerezza: come potevi sentirti impotente,tu che avevi sconfitto tanti avversari, tante paure, tu che avevi vinto battaglie in apparenza impossibili? Come potevi non fare nulla tu, tu che eri riuscito nell'impresa di abbattere le pareti attorno al mio cuore? Impossibile pensarti senza possibilità, perché eri ciò che di più stabile e forte si può trovare al mondo. Un pilastro nel mio universo, ecco cosa eri per me, un rifugio in cui tornare, anche se tutti si fossero rivoltati contro di me; anche se il Paradiso fosse caduto negli abissi più profondi dell'Inferno, anche se i demoni avessero scalato la propria via verso il cielo su montagne di cadaveri, anche se gli angeli fossero caduti dalle loro dimore celesti, in un suicidio che era solo misericordia, io mi sarei girato e ti avrei visto al mio fianco, un sorriso sulle labbra e la spada in pugno, ad incitarmi ad andare avanti e combattere.  
Eppure, proprio combattendo, te ne sei andato… Il tuo avversario era troppo forte, era quel nemico che prima o poi tutti dobbiamo affrontare e inevitabilmente, tutti perdiamo contro di lui: come si può resistere ad una falce senza filo che ti strappa il respiro dal petto, che fa rallentare piano il tuo cuore? E mentre il silenzio è l'unica cosa attorno a te, mentre sui tuoi occhi cade un velo che nessuna mano può scostare e nessuna lama fendere, la consapevolezza che stai morendo si fa largo dentro di te, un pensiero talmente chiaro e cosciente che può farti cadere nella più grande disperazione oppure darti un sollievo eterno.  
Tu sorridevi, affrontando la Nera Signora. Sorridevi anche quando ho voluto vedere il tuo corpo esanime, le labbra congelate in quell'espressione che tanto amavo vedere sul tuo volto, un viso ancora pieno della forza della gioventù, nonostante i recenti segni della malattia avessero scavato profondi rughe attorno ai tuoi occhi. Non volevo lasciarti andare, in quel momento, non volevo lasciare andare la tua mano così fredda, non volevo vederti sparire in quella fredda bara nera, non volevo osservare il tuo lento viaggio sottoterra, mentre cumuli di terra coprivano la dimora del tuo eterno sonno. Sono scappato, ti ho voltato le spalle come un codardo, solo per non fronteggiare quella battaglia che consideravo superiore alle mie forze; eppure, nonostante tutti i miei sforzi, non sono riuscito a starti lontano, ad allontanarmi da questa fredda lapide di marmo bianco sulla quale è inciso il tuo nome. E ora sono qui, a parlare ad una pietra che non può ascoltare le mie parole, ad un corpo che non può più abbracciarmi, e penso a tutti i bei momenti passati insieme, come le immagini di un cinema muto in preda alla fiamme: la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati, in quella via deserta, quando ho ricevuto l'obbligo di recuperare Rukia dal mondo umano, il tuo sguardo deciso e senza timore anche quando le forze ti stavano abbandonando; i combattimenti all'ultimo sangue, i corpi e le spade intrecciati in un ballo mortale, solo una pallida imitazione della nostra danza notturna, quando sfioravo la tua pelle segnata da cicatrici pallide, quando le mie labbra si andavano a congiungere con le tue, in baci che duravano minuti, ore, nottate intere, senza fine, senza fretta, rinchiusi nel nostro mondo grande come una camera da letto spoglia. Bastavano i nostri respiri a riempirla, null'altro. Bastava che un accenno di sorriso ti incurvasse le labbra per illuminare anche il mio volto perennemente corrucciato.  
La vista improvvisamente mi si appanna, come se stessi osservando il mondo attraverso la lente nebulosa del mare; altre lacrime, infine? Non ho pianto già abbastanza, occhi miei? Perché dovete continuare a tormentarmi, gocce infuocate, perché non smettete di scorrere lungo il mio viso, perché non vi ritirate nel vostro rifugio cremisi? Cado sulle ginocchia, abbracciando questa gelida lapide bianca, immaginando che sia il tuo corpo, ma non quello straziato dalla polvere e dalla terra che riposa sotto i miei piedi, bensì quella figura che avvolgeva le sue braccia attorno a me quando, dopo che la passione aveva lasciato i nostri corpi ansanti, i nostri occhi si incrociavano e una muta frase si formava sulle mie labbra…  
Ironico come non sia mai stato capace di dirti quelle due stupide parole, tre sillabe apparentemente insignificanti, ma che tu riuscivi a sussurrare senza problemi, stringendoti a me con irruenza nei momenti più inaspettati, fissandomi con i tuoi occhi pieni di vita e lussuria. Me lo dicevi con un ghigno ironico dipinto sulle labbra, mentre ti sporgevi a sfiorare la mia bocca con la tua, stringendomi forte la mano, prima di gettarti senza esitazione in una battaglia. E io non potevo far altro che osservarti con stupore, maledicendo me stesso per non riuscire mai a raccogliere abbastanza voce per mormorare ciò che la mia anima sembrava voler gridare al mondo intero.  
Ma ora, ora che il nostro addio sta per giungere ad una fine, te lo voglio dire: ti amo, Ichigo. Ti amo così tanto che ora che non sei più accanto a me, non so più come andare avanti, non so più come fare per vivere da solo. Ti amo così tanto che non sopporto di vivere senza te.  
La pioggia continua a cadere senza sosta, mentre un soffio leggero di vento scuote le cime degli alberi, La pioggia cade senza sosta, mentre tutto attorno cade il silenzio della notte. Mi alzo, senza sapere perché, e fisso ancora il nome che racchiude la tua essenza. Addio, Ichigo, io qui lascio una parte di me, forse la parte migliore di questo mio cuore martoriato.  
La pioggia cade ancora nel mio cuore, cade, cade, e non c'è niente che io possa fare per fermarla.  
Neppure morire.


End file.
